Hay que robar un banco
by Makie Karin
Summary: Podía sonar como la idea más descabellada del mundo y sí, lo era, pero... ya no había vuelta a tras.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes no son míos, pero los he robado momentáneamente a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Hay que robar un Banco.

* * *

Las nubles tapaban mediamente al cielo, pero aun así se sentía algo cálido, no hacía frío como en otros días, es más el clima estaba bien para hacer lo quieras, como… no sé, ir a jugar un deporte, salir con tus amigos, ir a una fiesta, lo que quieras hacer, sí, se podía hacer lo que sea, con quién sea. Por eso él sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

– Voy a robar un banco.

Las tres personas que estaban frente a él se quedaron viéndolo sin entender a lo que iba, pero una vez que Lavi agrando la sonrisa y no pareció tener las ganas de reír o decir que esto era simplemente una de sus tantas bromas, Lenalee y Allen dijeron en un coro una pregunta que cualquier persona normal con la moral suficiente diría:

– ¿Qué?

Mientras que Kanda solo desvió la mirada y dijo un simple "Ah…", como si esto fuera algo tan normal como respirar.

– Eso, que quiero robar un banco y los invite a venir aquí para…

– ¿Por qué quieres robar un banco? –preguntó Allen.

– Sí Lavi, ¿Tienes algún problema financiero?

El pelirrojo rió un poco, mientras que la mirada de ambos chicos se tornaba algo confundida, puesto que quién dice algo tan serio con una sonrisa, bueno solo Lavi por obviedad, pero esto era algo que nunca se lo esperaron cuando el pelirrojo les citó a un restaurante el cual siempre iban, es más, esto aprecia una salida normal a un lugar normal y todo parecía normal hasta que el pelirrojo dijo aquellas palabras tan relajado como si esto fuera una simple broma, por lo cual desconfiaban de lo que dijo Lavi.

– No, para nada, estoy bien de dinero.

– ¿Entonces?

– Es que hoy he despertado y me dije "¿Cómo sería robar un banco?", entonces quiero hacer la prueba.

Decir que el motivo parecía, bueno, era tonto, era poco decir, puesto que aún el albino y la china pensaban que era un broma, de esas en la el parchado al final da una gran carcajada y dice algo así que es impresionante que se lo hayan creído, y esa era la broma que más hacía el pelirrojo, así, solo esperaron a ver la carcajada salir de los labios de Lavi, pero no fue así y solo vieron una mirada que era algo seria. Lenalee vio a Allen y el albino vio a la china.

– Eh, chicos, ¿Me quieren ayudar?

Lenalee pensó que si de verdad esto era cierto, ella no le ayudaría y no, no era porque Lavi no le agradaba, no, la verdad es que era un buen amigo suyo, solo que… ¿Robar un banco?, no era uno de sus planes y la verdad es que, no importaba cuando quería a Lavi –como amigo– ella… no le ayudaría, puesto que ella no quería ser arrestada porque sabía que el que más sufriría sería Komui, ella no quería eso. Además que estaba segura que nadie aceptaría a tal locura de Lavi, por lo cual el pelirrojo se rendiría y no lo haría o tal vez resultaba ser una broma.

– ¿Y?, ¿Qué me dicen? –vio a las tres personas frente a él– Yu… ¿Qué me dices?, ¿Quieres ir a robar un banco y tal vez así golpear a lo torpes guardias o con el dinero conseguido irte lejos para que el señor Ti no te encuentre?

La verdad es que Lenalee esperaba que Kanda lo pensara, al menos dudara, pero no, no lo hizo, solo dio ese monosílabo de siempre, por lo cual, Lavi dijo que era un sí y el japonés no lo negó, entonces... Kanda y Lavi en una misión de robar un banco, ella se enojó mucho.

– ¿Y tú Lena?

– No Lavi, yo no voy a ayudarte a eso.

Lavi rodó el ojo.

– ¿Y tú, Allen?

– Yo no creo que eso sea bueno Lavi.

– Está bien –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros– voy a ir a robar el banco, yo solo con Yu.

….

– Lavi, ven un rato.

Después de comer todo e irse del restaurante, el pelirrojo se había querido a su casa para pensar mejor la estrategia de robar un banco, muchos decían que era una cosa casi imposible, pero él era él, así que… podía hacerlo, claro que lo haría, aunque faltaba ayuda, ya que con Yu no iba muy bien, puesto que al japonés solo le gustaría ir a golpear gente y listo, estaba seguro que Kanda no pensaba en las consecuencias de esto. Entonces, cuando estaba por irse, escuchó una voz que le llamaba, al darse cuenta, vio aquel chico un poco cansado. Él le vio algo confundido y se acercó a Allen.

– ¿Pasa algo Allen-chan?

– Em… –pareció dudar un rato– sí, solo quería decirte que me uno a… tu… bueno, lo que nos dijiste en el restaurante, me uno.

Lavi sonrió mostrando los dientes, mientras que solo un pensamiento se entró en su cabeza " _uno más"_.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Esta historia es solo comedia y que la verdad es que yo y mi hermana hicimos esta historia de la nada, la verdad es que no recuerdo ni como pareció el tema de conversación, pero... bueno. esta historia girara en el como Lavi quiere robar un banco.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Me leen en mi próximo capitulo.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
